


Special

by ohthislove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kinda threesome but not really, Language, Masturbation, Multi, No Incest, Porn With Plot, Sexual instruction, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthislove/pseuds/ohthislove
Summary: You’re an aerial silk performer who is approached by the Valeska twins after a show to spend a night with them. Little do you know they have very peculiar preferences in the bedroom…





	Special

You descended from the silk and landed gracefully in the center of the ring. You stepped away and raised your arms triumphantly, beaming at the crowd. They erupted with applause as you took your final bow. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), everyone!” the ringmaster shouted your name into the megaphone.

You sprinted out of the tent, the smile slipping from your face the second you stepped outside. It was cold out, but you barely noticed the chill with the thin sheen of sweat over your flushed skin. You bent down and grabbed the water bottle and rag you had set down outside of the tent before you had performed. You draped the towel around your neck and cracked open the bottle, taking a much needed swig as you watched another performer run through the curtains into the tent after you.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

You swiveled your head and nearly spit out your drink of water when you saw who had spoken to you. A boy with pale skin and red hair leaned against a support beam with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. You instantly recognized the infamous redhead as Jerome Valeska, the son of the snake dancer Lila.

“I saw your performance.” He nodded approvingly. “You’re very good.”

You nervously fidgeted with the rag around your neck. “Thanks,” you murmured.

“That was your last performance of the night, right?” He pushed off of the beam and stalked closer towards you. “You’re not busy, are you?”

“Um…” you stuttered, taking a few steps back.

“Stop it, Jerome. You’re scaring her.” Another boy stepped out of the shadows, identical to the first. He was Jerome’s twin, Jeremiah Valeska. He had the same pale skin and red hair, but a pair of glasses framed his blue eyes. He kept his head down and wouldn’t make eye contact with you.

Of course, you knew who the Valeska twins were. You’ve heard plenty about them - mostly bad, in fact your own parents had warned you against them several times. Your family had only recently joined Haly’s Circus, but you caught on quick. Everyone knew that Lila beat them viciously and that they constantly got into trouble. Jerome was rowdy and meddlesome, but had a charming flair that could make anyone overlook everything about him that screamed something was wrong. You could tell he had brains even though many underestimated him due to his wild nature, but he seemed to use that to his advantage. Jeremiah, on the other hand, was the completely opposite. He was shy and timid and extremely intelligent, but even he had something about him that seemed not quite right, like there was something off. They were both wicked handsome, and without a part in the circus to put their energy into, they were just ticking time bombs walking around, ready to blow at any moment and unleash their misplaced anger on the world.

“I’m sorry about my brother,” Jeremiah apologized in a monotone. “He can be a little too… forward, sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” You shrugged.

“He was trying to ask you if you wanted to come back to our trailer with us,” he continued. “Our mother won’t be there. She has other… engagements.”

You rubbed your bare arm. “I don’t know.”

“Come on, sweets.” Jerome was so close to you that he was towering over you now, staring down at you with that grin of his. “My brother and I will make it worth your while.”

You took your bottom lip between your teeth and shifted your gaze back and forth between them. Your parents would crucify you if they even saw you talking to these two, let alone go back to their trailer with them. But there was something irresistible about them, and it stirred the fire in your loins the longer you stared at them. “Sure,” you finally answered.

Jerome’s grin grew wider and he slung his arm around your shoulders. “Attagirl!” He started directing you towards the maze of trailers behind the big top. “Come on. Our trailer’s this way.”

Jeremiah fell into step beside you, and you reached for him, the knuckles of your hand gently grazing against his. He looked down at your hands before looking up at you. You shot him a warm smile. He hesitated before intertwining your fingers with a blank face, and you swung your arms as Jerome skipped with his still around you, humming a random tune.

You don’t know how they found their trailer amongst all of the other identical ones, but when they did, Jerome threw the door open. “Home sweet home!” He walked into the middle of the room and outstretched his arms. You and Jeremiah followed him inside. Jerome cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Hello? Mother?” When there was no reply, he spun around and faced you. “Nope, she’s not here. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves.”

Jeremiah’s hand slipped from yours as he grabbed a whiskey bottle off of the counter. “Would you like something to drink, princess?” he asked, already grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

“No, thank you.” You chewed on the inside of your cheek nervously.

“Yeah, Jeremiah. Enough with the pretense.” Jerome walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “She wants to get right to the main event.”

He pulled you flush against his chest as his lips crashed against yours. He kissed you greedily and hungrily, like he was starving. You felt a little awkward having Jeremiah standing there and watching you make out with his brother, but you kissed Jerome back anyway. His hands slid from your sides to grip the back of your thighs, and you jumped up, folding your legs around his waist. He carried you down the hall as his tongue slid into your mouth, and you knew from the sound of an extra pair of footsteps that Jeremiah was following you.

Jerome set you down in a bedroom with a rather large bed in the middle of the room. You didn’t know whose it was from looking around, but you guessed it was their mother’s. You twisted around in Jerome’s arms to see Jeremiah standing behind you. “I want you too,” you whispered with a smile before cupping his face in your hands and connecting your lips.

Jeremiah’s kiss was much softer, and he was more subtle in the way he took the lead. After a little bit, he pulled away from the kiss, leaving you hot and bothered. “Oh, darling, you don’t know how happy that makes me to hear that.” He stepped away from you. “But you won’t be getting me tonight.”

You quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

Jerome was back on you in a second, draping his arms over your hips and nipping at your ear. “Tell me, (Y/N), have you ever been watched?” Jeremiah walked over to a camcorder in the corner of the room. “Have you ever been recorded?”

You leaned back into Jerome’s touch. “N-no…” Your breath hitched when his lips moved down to the spot right under your ear.

“Would you like to be?” Jeremiah turned on the camcorder and aimed it at you and Jerome. “Don’t worry, this won’t be shared with anyone. It will only ever be seen by me and my brother.”

Your body went stiff as you stared into the lens. “I don’t know.” You felt a heat creep up to your cheeks.

“Come on, don’t you wanna be a good girl for us, doll face?” Jerome’s hands wandered lower. One slipped beneath your leotard and rubbed your clit over your tights. “Promise we’ll make it worth your while.”

You let out a low moan as he continued to rub your clit. You were intrigued by his words and knew there was much more pleasure in store for you if you went along with what they wanted. You didn’t want him to stop or take his hands off of you, and you found yourself not caring whether or not you were being recorded.

“Okay,” you breathed out, grinding your hips back against Jerome. Your ass rubbed against his growing erection, and he let out a predatory growl.

“Good girl.” Jeremiah watched both of you through the viewfinder. “Why don’t you start out by stripping for me?”

Jerome stepped away from you, and you silently mourned the loss of contact. You suddenly became very self-conscious and lowered your gaze to the stained carpet under your feet. You hooked your thumbs under the straps of your leotard and pulled them down your shoulders, exposing your breasts. You pushed the leotard over your hips, and it pooled around your feet. You stepped out of it and kicked it away.

“Look into the camera, babygirl,” Jeremiah reminded you. You felt your face turn red as you lifted your gaze. You tried to look sultry as you peeled your tights off of your legs, leaving you completely bare. You stood up straight and stared directly into the lens.

“Come on, gorgeous. Give us a whirl,” Jerome encouraged you, and you looked over to see him leering at you. “We wanna see all of what you have to offer.”

You spun around, and Jeremiah moved the camera to rake over your form, making sure to document all of what you were showing him. “You have a body made for the camera, princess,” he remarked, his eyes dark with lust. “Perfect. Let’s move to the bed.”

“On it.” Jerome got his hands on you as soon as possible and moved both of you back towards the bed. He pushed you so you fell back on the mattress, your body bouncing slightly. He climbed on top of you and grinned down at you before feasting on your lips.

Jeremiah walked over to stand at the side of the bed, the camera trained on both of your forms. “Work your way down, Jerome.”

Jerome’s lips left yours as he pressed them to your jaw, then your neck. He pecked your collarbone and trailed his lips down the valley between your breasts. You subconsciously spread your legs as he kissed over your stomach. He settled between your legs as he pressed his lips one last time to your navel. The dim light of the room danced in his blue eyes as he looked up at you, his mouth hovering over your cunt.

“Tease her a little bit,” Jeremiah told him. Jerome drew back and kissed your inner thigh. He softly nipped at your skin, soothing the bite with his tongue. He continued this agonizing torture, coming close to the aching region between your legs, but never close enough.

You let out a frustrated whine and bucked your hips up against empty air. “Please, Jerry.” You twisted the sheets in your fists and furrowed your brow.

“Jerry?” He chuckled. “I have to say, you look pretty when you beg, sweetheart.”

“Go ahead, Jerome,” Jeremiah said. “Give her what she wants.”

At his instruction, Jerome dove in and ran his tongue up your slit. A shudder ran through you, and your back arched. He swirled his tongue around your clit before closing his lips over it and sucking viciously. The air filled with the sounds of your wanton moans, and you felt two fingers press against your entrance. He pushed them into you, and you were so wet that the delicious burn as he stretched you only heightened your arousal.

“Look at me, princess.” You tore your gaze away from Jerome to see the camera pointed directly at your face. “Tell me how good my brother makes you feel.”

“So… good…” you managed to whimper between moans. You dug the back of your head into the pillow as Jerome’s attentions drew you closer to your orgasm.

“I want you to look into the camera when you cum.” Jeremiah towered over you. “Can you do that for me?”

You nodded, your lips parting to let out a stream of needy mewls. Jerome curled his fingers inside of you as he sucked on your clit, hitting that spot inside of you, and the coil twisting in your gut snapped. You made sure to stare into the lens as you came all over his fingers and mouth, your toes curling and your chest heaving up and down. Jerome took his fingers out of you and lapped up all of your juices as you came down from your high. You reveled in the feeling of ecstasy pulsing through you, your eyes fluttering closed.

“Princess, aren’t you going to return the favor?” Jeremiah asked, and your eyes shot open. You looked up to see Jerome sitting back on his heels, sucking your remaining juices off of his fingers.

You got onto your hands and knees and reached for the button on his jeans. You undid it before pulling down the zipper, and he helped you push down his pants and boxers. His cock sprung free, already hard and throbbing. You tentatively reached out and wrapped your fingers around him, slowly pumping up and down. He was definitely bigger than anyone else you had ever had, and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you.

“Give him a lick,” Jeremiah instructed you.

You stared up at Jerome as you ran your tongue up the length of his cock, and he let out a low groan. You wrapped your lips around the head and sucked. His volume increased as you started to bob up and down his length. You tried to fit as much of him in your mouth as you could, using your hand to stimulate the rest of what you couldn’t reach.

“Tell the camera how it feels, Jerome.” Jeremiah focused the lens on Jerome’s face.

“Fuck, so good.” Pleasure was etched into his features. “She really knows how to use her mouth.” You moaned around him and moved down on his length until your nose touched his pelvic bone. His cock was practically down your throat now, and you sucked in short bursts of air through your nose. “Mmm, you love sucking my dick don’t you, you little slut,” Jerome purred as he threaded his fingers through your hair. “I bet this is really gets you going.”

You wiggled your hips in response. The fire in your loins was already reignited, and you could feel the slick of your previous orgasm dripping down the insides of your thighs. He took control as he started to thrust in and out of your mouth, chasing his own release. Even though your throat stung and tears streamed down your cheeks, you were unbelievably turned on by this boy using you as a toy for his own pleasure.

“Not yet, Jerome,” his brother interrupted. “I want you to cum inside her.”

Jerome opened his shut eyes and glared at his brother. He pulled you off of him with a groan and pushed you so you were on your back again. “Then, let’s get to it, doll face.” He quickly shed the rest of his clothes before climbing onto you. He lifted your leg so your foot dangled over your shoulder and entered you swiftly.

You let out a high-pitched squeal as he started fucking you at a quick pace. He didn’t allow you any time to adjust to his size, though being as wet and aroused as you were, it didn’t take you long. His hands were rough as they gripped your hips hard, and he gritted his teeth as he pumped in and out of you.

“Slow down, Jerome,” Jeremiah chastised him. “Give her time to enjoy it.”

“No way,” Jerome managed between grunts, shaking his head. “She feels so good, so tight.” His hand moved down to rub at your clit as he pounded into you. “Besides, you like it, don’t you, sweets? Do you want me to slow down?”

“N-no!” you whined. His fingers on your clit only added to your impending orgasm. “Please, don’t stop!” You grabbed at him desperately, your nails digging into the smooth, pale skin of his back. Jeremiah tore his gaze away from the screen on the camera to glower disapprovingly down at both of you. Your gaze lowered to the bulge in his pants, and you licked your lips. “Are you sure you don’t want to touch me, ‘Miah?” You took your hands off of Jerome to rub your hardening nipples. The thought of having both of these boys take you at the same time only turned you on that much more.

His gaze locked on you. “When I want to touch you, princess, I will.” One hand moved down to undo the button on his pants. “And I want to watch.”

He took his cock out of his pants while holding the camera steady in his other hand. You focused on his cock as he pumped his hand up and down his length, a bead of precum dripping from the tip. He was just as big as his brother, if not bigger, and you wished he would move just a little closer so you could taste it, take him in your mouth while Jerome fucked you viciously.

Jerome’s hand grabbed your chin to jerk your head to stare up at him. “Focus on me, doll.” He leaned over so your chests were pressed against each other as his hips snapped against yours. “I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

You wrapped your legs around his hips as you ran your fingers through his red hair. “Fuck, Jerome! You’re gonna make me cum!” Your body started to tense.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he whispered before pressing an open-mouth kiss to your neck.

Your pussy clenched down on his cock as your orgasm rippled through you. A loud scream erupted from your throat as pleasure washed over you for a second time that night. Jerome continued to fuck you through your high, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of your head. He started thrusting into you at an inhuman pace, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air.

“I’m gonna fill you with my cum,” he growled, his face inches from yours so he was all you could see. “Do you want that? Do you want my cum inside of you?”

You moaned in reply and draped your arms lazily over his shoulders. His hips stalled as he shot his load inside of you. His eyes fell closed in ecstasy, and a low groan escaped his parted lips. His pace slowed until he pulled out of you completely, and you looked down to see his cum dripping out of your cunt, staining the bed sheets.

A hand wrapped around your arm, and you looked up to see Jeremiah still there with the camera aimed at you. You had been so enraptured in Jerome that you had completely forgotten that he was still recording you. He pulled you to the edge of the bed so your head was hanging off. “Open your mouth, princess,” he commanded, and his free hand returned to raging erection.

You did as he said and parted your lips. He moved forward and placed the head of his cock on your tongue. He pointed the camera down at you as he furiously fucked his fist, his breathing picking up speed. He moaned as he came, the salty taste of his release hitting your tongue. He kept pumping himself until he got every last drop of his cum out, and you swallowed it all gratefully, licking your lips.

Jerome’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. “I like this one, ‘Miah.” He pulled you into his side, a wide grin spread across his face. “She’s a freak. Can we keep her?”

Jeremiah stared down at the screen on the camera, and you figured he was watching back the footage to make sure it all recorded. “Well, I do want to fuck her pussy eventually,” he said without looking away.

The realization of all the acts you had just done hit you, and you reverted back into your shy self. “Do you usually do stuff like this with girls in the circus?” you asked both of them.

“No, sweet cheeks. Just you.” Jerome wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder. “My brother here thought you were special, and I must say that I have to agree.”

You looked up to see that Jeremiah was now looking down at you, and you shivered under his intense gaze. “Yes, you are quite special, princess,” his lips curled into the smallest smile, “and we have so much more in store for you.”


End file.
